


Monophobia

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Series: Fort Max/Rung ficlets [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortress Maximus goes missing the morning after his relapse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monophobia

“Hey doc, you seen Fort Max?”

Rung paused mid-step, frowning lightly as he tilted his head to look up at Skids. “You’re the third person to ask me that this cycle,” Rung mused, tapping his fingers on his hip.

“Oh- Heh.” Skids grinned down at him with a wink. “Well, you’re not Max’s  _keeper_ , but y’know… With all these delicious rumours flying around, I guess I made  _assumptions_.”

A hint of heat tinged Rung’s face. “And you likely wouldn’t be wrong,” he mumbled, “but now I’m worried. Did Max not show up for his shift?”

“That I don’t know, but he and I were gonna drag Ratchet out for some required recreation. First Aid put us up to it,” he added with a laugh. “Well, he snagged Max, and Max snagged me.”

“Hmm.” Rung nodded, skirting by the larger mech. “When I see him, I will drop a reminder. I must hurry to an appointment, Skids. I am sorry I wasn’t any help.”

“No problem, he’ll wander by soon, apologizing profusely, I’m sure,” Skids called after him, though Rung could tell he sounded less certain than a moment ago.

It wasn’t like Max to forget- well,  _anything_ , unfortunately for him. Rung sincerely doubted Max wouldn’t have at least informed Skids of ducking out on the scheme; what would keep Max from sending even a short apology?

Rung tucked the new puzzle in his subroutines, squaring his shoulders before he walked in his office. Whirl was, surprisingly, never late to his appointments, and Rung had a lot to prepare before he arrived.

\-----

By the time most of the ship was either in the bar or recharging, Rung was rushing from floor to floor, swallowing his panic as he asked every mech he saw about Fortress Maximus. Max hadn’t apparently been noticed since the cycle before, when he and Rung had retired to the therapist’s room for some fun and ended up cuddling the rest of the night. Max had appeared perfectly fine after recharging, even giving Rung a surprise passionate kiss before leaving for his work shift.

As far as Rung could stitch together, that was the last anyone had seen of him.

He likely wouldn’t have been so worried if the previous evening had been a calm one. Rung had foolishly rushed into the planned evening and Max had been the one to suffer from his carelessness; surely Max wouldn’t hide from  _everyone_ , would he? Did he feel he had to isolate himself to avoid a relapse? Did Max consider the rest of the ship better off without him integrated into the crew?

Worst-case scenarios spiraled through Rung’s processors as he frantically searched the ship from top to bottom for the third time that cycle. Eventually he was forced to take a short respite, sending a few quick cancellations of early shift appointments so he could track down his friend after a few hours of recharge.

\-----

By the end of the second cycle Fortress Maximus was missing, most of the crew had paused to join the search party. Swerve even closed the bar temporarily, forcing the hopeful patrons into recruits. Ultra Magnus and Tailgate had taken over leading the two teams due to their uncanny knowledge of the ship itself.

Rung was sick with worry as he dutifully kept pace with Ultra Magnus, trying to not wince at Swerve’s hyperactive babbling. He knew the minibot was overly concerned, but his prattling was slipping through Rung’s carefully constructed mental armour and dancing on his nerves. The therapist was exhausted, secretly carrying a heavy burden of guilt and shame he had shared only with Skids the cycle before. Skids, bless his spark, had quieted Rung’s fears for the time being, but they were quickly ramping up again as the search continued without any result.

They were methodically opening every door and hatch in the secondary cargo hold when Ultra Magnus paused by one of the seemingly endless reinforced doorways.

“Oh, that one’s stuck,” Swerve piped up helpfully.

“Stuck?” Ultra Magnus intoned, glaring down at them.

“Yeah, as in, doesn’t open,” Swerve continued with a forced smile. “Which is a shame, since I’ve got some engex stashed in there that I can’t get to.”

Ultra Magnus’ optics narrowed. “And  _why_ was this not reported?”

“I did! Honest!” Swerve protested, moving behind Rung. “Well, uh, I think I gave the paperwork to the giant tank fairy, actually, isn’t that a coincidence?”

Rung’s spark fluttered as he whirled, setting his hands heavily on Swerve’s shoulders. “Of course it isn’t,” he snapped. “When did you give him the paperwork?”

“Uh.” Swerve’s visor flashed uncertainly, trying and failing to break out of Rung’s grip. “F…. Ffff… Three cycles ago?” he stuttered.

Rung’s optics flared, his glasses reflecting the brilliance in waves. “And you didn’t think to mention this during the numerous times I’ve asked you about Fortress Maximus’ whereabouts?”

“Swerve, you  _will_  report to my office when the search is concluded,” Ultra Magnus huffed, turning to eye the doorway carefully. “But now is not the time for that conversation. Step back, everyone.”

Rung tugged the minibot backwards, his vents clamping down by reflex as he watched Ultra Magnus attempt the keypad first. Even from that distance, he could see the keypad was defective, spitting out nonsense in response to Ultra Magnus’ curious probing.

“I am now going to attempt to physically force entry,” Ultra Magnus warned, stepping away from the doorway and raising one arm. Rung shuttered his optics, trying to not let the wild hope blossom into something painful as he listened to Ultra Magnus’ battering and whispered swears. However, when the door finally splintered open, Rung sprang forward and pushed to be the first through- and the sight that greeted them sparked a round of gasps. Fortress Maximus was sprawled amongst stacked crates and various debris, the faint glow of his optics barely flickering through the shadows. 

Rung rushed forward, nearly tripping over his feet as he vaulted into Fortress Maximus' lap. Max coughed, a feeble hand encircling Rung's waist as the wide lips moved silently. He stretched up, asking Max to repeat as he heard the others crowding around behind.

"Door... Door is busted," Max wheezed, optics widened in a panic. "Won't re- reopen. Don't... Don't let it..."

"It's alright now," Rung murmured, petting the angular face lovingly. "Ultra Magnus crumpled it. Let's get you to the medibay, Max. You're alright now. You just need some fuel and rest."

Unfamiliar hands were on Rung, pulling him down so the others could get to Max. As desperately as he wished to curl up to the wide warm chassis and remain there for cycles, he knew he would have to wait a while longer for Max's recovery. Reluctantly he allowed Ultra Magnus to set him aside, but Rung started when a large blue hand found his waist again.

_I'm so sorry_ , Max commed in a short burst over their private line before his optics dimmed and shuttered, the fingers gripping Rung falling lax to the side. 

"Max?" Rung said urgently, pressing a hand to one leg as Ultra Magnus hoisted him upwards. "Max?!"

"He appears to have entered emergency stasis," Perceptor said as he gently steered Rung toward the exit. "Remain calm, Rung. He will stabalise quickly."

"Yes." Rung vented harshly, running a hand over his face. "Yes, of course."

Perceptor's hand on Rung's back nudged slightly as the scientist gave him an awkward smile. "Allow me to accompany you?"

Rung nodded gratefully, touched by the offer.

\-----

"He's perfectly fine," Ratchet growled, optics flaring in annoyance as he pushed a small crowd of bots toward the door. "In fact, I'm releasing him as soon as he wakes; you can gossip with him once he's gone."

Rung watched the elder medic struggle with shushing the immediate questions, amused by Ratchet's harsh words. The tough exterior protected a gentle, compassionate- and vulnerable- spark, and anyone who spent more than a cycle with the medic could see it all too clearly. Of course, Ratchet wouldn't be Ratchet without the cranky attitude, Rung mused. And First Aid's sunny optimism was a perfect foil for his and Ambulon's grouchiness. When Max was back in his rhythm, he and Skids definitely needed to drag the CMO out for some fun. Maybe he could invite himself along, too, if only to watch.

A gentle pressure at his waist made him start, turning to find Fortress Maximus smiling over at him. 

"Hi," Max rumbled, thumbing the small of Rung's back, sending a shiver through his frame.

"Hey there," Rung replied warmly. "How are you feeling?"

" _Much_ better." Fortress Maximus sighed, tilting his head from side to side to ease the tension in his neck. "I was just underfueled."

"Still, I was worried." Rung rested his hands on Max's, fingers digging into the large flexible seams. "Apparently you couldn't comm once you were stuck? That storage area is shielded."

Max nodded, shifting to test his weight before he sat up. "I couldn't force the door from the inside; it was the wrong direction for leverage. I... I don't..." He frowned, straightening his shoulders as he stared down at Rung. "I had a lot of time to think."

"Of course," Rung murmured, crawling onto the med berth and perching on one thigh.

"I love you."

Rung froze, optics darting up to meet Max's. "Pardon?"

Fortress Maximus smiled shyly, poking his side playfully. "Do you want me to repeat it?"

"I- I-," Rung stuttered, tensing as he saw Ratchet stomping back toward them. "Not here, but yes, Max. I- I do."

Max's smile widened, red optics dimming happily. "Then let's go."

"Best idea I've heard out of you yet," Ratchet muttered, gesturing toward the exit. "And take your fanclub with you. I have  _actually_ sick patients to tend to."

Rung grinned, face heated as Max scooped him up against his chassis, holding him close as they hurried from the medibay.


End file.
